A battery of an industrial or fork lift truck is usually mounted on the truck chassis by means of a number of locating pins which protrude from the underside of the battery for engagement within correspondingly placed holes in the upper surface of the chassis, the weight of the battery being usually sufficient to retain the battery in place. However, if the truck is likely to be excessively tilted, as may occur for example if the truck is slung from a crane or helicopter, during transit to an oil rig, say, then there is a danger that the line of action of the center of gravity will shift sufficiently relatively to the locating pins to pull the pins out of their respective holes and the battery will fall off the truck. The present invention is concerned with the position of a locating device for retaining a battery or like component, on the truck chassis even during excessive tilting thereof.